Emerging package assemblies may utilize POP architectures allowing a package assembly to be mounted on another package assembly. These POP architectures may require that a first package assembly be electrically coupled to a second package assembly and/or electrically coupled to a package substrate. In some instances, TMVs or other package-level interconnects, formed in the second package may be utilized to electrically couple the first package assembly to other components. The fabrication and structure of these TMVs, or other package-level interconnects, may dictate a minimum achievable pitch for package-level interconnects or POP interconnect structures.